Test of time
by It is a secret
Summary: Bella has Finals. Some one is trying to find Alice. Or something. Horriable summery. More inside. BellaXEdward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short story about Twilight. It's my first FanFiction so be nice please! Oh and please Review! PS I know alot of stuff is mispelled! (I am a horriable speller!)

* * *

**

This was the morning I had been dreading for months. I pulled my self out of bed and looked at my calendar just to make sure. Yep. Finals were today. Edward had written it on my calendar in big red sharpie. I hated how he was still so against me being one of him! I peered out my window. Charlie's car was gone which meant Edward was going to be here any minute! It also meant I didn't have to talk to him. I was still furious at him for almost putting a reastraning order on edward!I quickly got dressed and ate a quick bite of toast and grabbed my back pack by the door. **(Sorry font is so big!)** A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.

"I am coming!" I cried as I hurried to the door. And of course being the spastic klutz that I am I caught my toe on the rug and landed hard on my shin. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Bella?" edward called through the door his velvet voice laced with concern. "it's open!" I groaned rubbing my knee. The door swung open and Edward stood there his topaz eyes filled with filled with concern. Then he starting to chuckle!

"Oh sure, Laugh all you want," I muttered. He managed a few more snickers then bent down and gently pulled me to my feet. "I am sorry," he said. I smiled, "it's ok," He took my hand, "sooo, Are you ready for finals?" he asked carefully. I made a face, "How could I forget? My calendar has known about it for months!" He chuckled again as he opened my door to the Volvo.

"Hi, BELLA!" I heard from inside the car. I peered in, "Alice?"

"Yep!" She waved at me frantically at me from the backseat. I shot Edward a questioning look. He mouthed "I'll tell you later" and slid into the car. I got in too and buckled my seat belt.

"So are you ready for finals Bella?" Alice asked. I shook my head, "Nope!" She and Edward stared at me. I ignored thier stares and turned around to face Alice.

"Alice, How many times have you taken the Finals?"I asked sweetly. Edward shot me a warning glance. Alice thought it over. "Six times," My jaw dropped. "Six TIMES!" I half shrieked. She shrugged. "it's easy," "Easy for you! You have taken it Six times, " I muttered turning back around.

She giggled. "don't worry, You'll do fine,"

Edward pulled into the parking lot and smoothly parked the car. "We're here!" He annoced. I stepped out of the car and gulped. **HARD. **

**FINALS TODAY!! **Read the sign over the office. I gulped again and then felt a cool hand slip into mine. He gently pressed his lips to mine. "don't worry, You'll do fine," He whispered in my ear. My heart fluutered both my him and what I had to do today, But i bravely nodded as we walked after Alice to class.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry It's so short! Hopefully the other Chapters will be longer! **

**Disclamier!: I don't own any of Twilight! **

**Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2:

Fail

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 2! Review Please! I'll try to make this one longer! Oh and I decided this is going to be my version of Eclipse! **

The morning pasted quickly and soon we were standing in front of the Science room where we had to take our exams. Edward squeezed my hand as we walked in. I looked up at him and smiled. I looked around the Room and winced involartaryily.

"Come on scaredy cat!" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around to glare at him. "Edward Cullen! I am not scared!" I cried.

His smirk grew. "Oh really?" he asked. I nodded sharply. "then what are you scared of?" he asked pulling me towards a table.

I sat down and scowled at him. "nothing and there is no way you are tampering with my mind again!" I growled. He chuckled. "it worked though, Even you have to admit that," he replied.

I scowled at him. Just when I was about to give him a piece of my mind the science teacher; Mr. Beronee **(I don't know if she has a Science teacher if anyone knows if she does or what his name is please please please let me know!) **walked in. He glared at us. I moaned silently. _Of course of all the teachers at this school we get stuck with the strictest teacher in the whole school!! _I thought gloomily.

"All right class!" he barked, "you will have exactly 1 hour to complete these Finals. If you don't finish maybe you should have paid more attention in class!" he continued. _Gee no pressure._ I thought sarcastically. He quickly handed our our test booklets and headed back to his desk to start the timer. "Ready?" he asked, "Begin." I cracked open the booklet and started. most of it was easy. But on number 28 my mind started to wonder. _I wonder what Charlie is doing right now? _I thought. Charlie and I had been giving each other silent treatment since he saw the motorcycle in the driveway.

Flashback

* * *

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAM!! I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW HE IS HERE!! IF YOUR NOT IN THIS HOUSE IN ONE MINUTE YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A LIFETIME!!" charlie thundered.

I gulped and felt Edwards hand on my back. Charlies face was almost purple. His eyes narrowed into thin slits when he saw Edward walking behind me. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A MOTORCYCLE IN MY DRIVEWAY!! I KNOW FOR A FACT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO RIDE THOSE THINGS!! YOU COULD GET KILLED ON ONE OF THEM!!" "AND YOU!" he yelled turning the full heat of his fury on Edward, "I THOUGHT I BANNED YOU FROM THIS HOUSE!! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER!!"

Now **I** was mad. He could yell at me all he wanted but wwhen he starting yelling at edward...I bristled. "DAD DON'T YELL AT EDWARD IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!!" I shrieked.

"YES IT IS!!" he yelled back. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME TO SEE YOU LIKE YOU WERE WHEN HE WAS GONE!! IT ALMOST KILLED ME! HE HAS CAUSED YOU NOTHING BUT PROBLEMS AND PAIN!!"

"DAD PLEASE IT WAS NOT EDWARDS FAULT!! IT WAS ALL A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!!" I wailed. "I DON"T CARE WHAT HIS REASONS ARE!! HE IS GOING TO BE EXTREAMLY LUCKY IF I DON'T PUT A RESTRAING ORDER ON HIM!!" he bellowed. I clung to Edward. "DAD YOU WOULDN'T!!" I cried. "I WOULD!! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY!!" he screamed at Edward.

I would never forget Edward's face as he carefully nodded and slowly walked away. I turned back to Charlie. "I HATE YOU!!" I screamed pushing him as hard as I could.

I tore past him and ran up to my room where I slammed the door so hard the windows shook. I threw myself down on my bed and started to cry.

* * *

"Put your pencils down!" Mr. Beronee called. I looked up. _OH NO! _I looked down at my paper it was cover with random dots. which was a good thing but I had a horriable sinking feeling they were wrong. **(Bella finished it but she had just been filling in random bubbles.) **

Edward looked at me, "Bella? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. "There is another complication." I choked out. "What?" he asked worriedly. I turned to him my face paler than usual. "I think I failed my finals." I whispered. He stared at me, "What?! How?!"

"Excuse me? Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen, Is there something you would like to tell us?" Mr. Beronee's voice cut in. We shook our heads no. "then I would thoughly enjoy it if you would stop talking in my class." he contiued sternly. We nodded.

"Now class please pass your booklets to the front." he told the class. I slowly passed mine forward. This was not good. This was **really** not good.

When Mr. Beronee got all the test booklets, He called out, "Class dismissed!"

Shakily I stood up and gathered my things together. I hurried to the door. Edward quickly fallowed behind me.

Once outside I tooked deep breaths and tried to clear my head. Edward took my hand and led me over to a bench. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Edward pulled them off and looked at me, "Bella what happened?" He asked gently.

I whispered, "I was thinking about Charlie and when he found the motorcycle...and the next thing I know Mr. B was telling me to put my pencil." Edward stared at me a strange look on his face. Then he smiled. "Well I geuss now you're just going to marry me then huh?" He asked.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Well that's what happened when charlie found her Motorcycle. At least in my story! Don't worry he will come around! I mean come on he's Charlie! Wondering if Bella is going to marry Edward? Well if you want to know you'll just have to keep reading:) I'll try to write more soon! Please review! Thanks! **

* * *


End file.
